Summer
by Seahorse8
Summary: Set in the summer between series 14 & 15. Robyn is bored and Becky seems to be avoiding her, so she decides to try to make amends with Julie. Meanwhile, Becky has to cope when Natasha suddenly joins her family.


It was two weeks into the summer holidays, and Robyn was bored.

"What are you planning to do today, Robyn?" her dad had asked her at breakfast, his eyes still on the papers he was reading.

"Um, nothing much," she shrugged. "Watch TV, I guess?" He wasn't listening anyway; he was busy with work. Like always.

"Oh, right," her dad said, still not looking up. "Only, I've got some people from work coming here today. We've got a meeting about a new business opportunity, so it would help if you could kind of stay out of the way."

"You what?" Robyn demanded. She'd automatically zoned out after the phrase, "business opportunity"; her dad was always busy with something or other work-related. But getting her to stay out of the way in her own house? That was harsh.

"So what am I meant to do today?" she demanded. "And who has meetings in their own house, anyway?"

"I do." her dad said, matter-of-factly. "Look, it wouldn't usually happen, but everywhere else is closed for the holidays. And it is a really good opportunity."

"You were supposed to be spending the day with me, though." Robyn knew she was being difficult, but her parents never seemed to have time for her.

"I'm sorry, Robyn," her dad said. "I'm sure you'll find something to do, though. So long as you stay out of the way. Why don't you do some baking or something? Find a new hobby?"

"Excuse me?" Robyn stared at him. She was starting to get annoyed now. "When have I ever been interested in baking? Honestly, sometimes it's like you know nothing about me. And I can't watch television or anything either, if you're keeping me out of the living room for your precious meeting."

"Come on, you're being unreasonable now," her dad said. Then he brightened. "I know," he said. "You can help me, give out papers and pens, cups of tea and that. Act as my little hostess. You'll enjoy that, won't you?"

He looked at her, clearly expecting her to jump at the chance, and was surprised to see her scowling even more now.

"Exactly how old do you think I am?" she demanded. "I'm sorry, dad, but there's no way I'm being your "little hostess". If you don't want me around, fine. I'll go to Becky's."

She stalked out to go over to the phone in the hall. As she dialled Becky's number she looked back at her dad from the corner of her eye. He'd after her for a second, slightly bemused. Then he shrugged, and went back to his papers.

* * *

"I can not believe you, Natasha Stevens!" Natalie yelled. "You'd better not have been at my make up again."

"Don't worry," Natasha smirked. "Like I'd touch anything of yours; you've got no taste."

"That's it!" Natalie screeched, and Becky heard another shouting match erupting from Natalie's room. She sighed, going downstairs to get away from it all. This had to be one of the worst holidays ever; ever since Natasha had arrived, there had been no peace from her or Natalie. Becky was starting to get a permanent headache from it all, and she had to admit that Natalie was right; Natasha was a spoilt cow, and she was doing Becky's head in.

Having one sister was bad enough; they argued sometimes, but Natalie on her own was nice enough. Natasha was horrible, though, and she brought out the worst in Natalie. Becky wasn't sure how much more of the constant arguing she could cope with, and Natasha had only been there for a few days.

Becky went into the kitchen, where her mum was, and sat down.

"Can't you do something about this?" she asked her. " I mean, why is Natasha here, anyway? She'd better be leaving soon."

"Well, actually - " her mum began, but she was soon interrupted by Natalie storming in.

"I can not take any more of this!" Natalie yelled. "When did she get so... urgh!? The sooner she goes back to dad's, the better."

As their mum cleared her throat to say something, Becky suddenly got the sense that whatever was coming was not going to be good.

"What is it, mum?" she demanded, glaring at her.

"Well..." her mum started. "The thing is... well, it looks like Natasha might be staying. Permanently."

"WHAT?!" both girls demanded at the same time.

"I'm sorry," said their mum. "But come on, give Natasha a chance. She's not had an easy time, you know."

"Tell that to Natalie." Becky snapped. "It's their constant arguing that I can't stand!"

Hearing the phone ring, she went to answer it. "What's up?"

"Becky?" came Robyn's voice.

"Hi." Becky tried to sound normal and not completely stressed and angry.

"Listen, Becks, is it all right if I come over to yours for a while?" Robyn asked. "It's just, dad's got some meeting and he wants me out of the house..."

"I'll have to ask my mum," Becky said. "Things are kind of... busy here at the moment."

She covered the phone with her hand and went to the kitchen.

"Is it all right if Robyn comes over?" she asked.

"She can't!" Natalie interrupted before their mum could reply.

"Why not?"

"Well," said Natalie, "We'd have to tell her about Natasha then, wouldn't we?"

"We'll have to do that anyway though, when school starts again," Becky argued. "Right?"

"Well, she'll hopefully be gone by then." Natalie glared at her mum, daring her to disagree. "So I'd say it's best to keep things quiet for now. I mean, people are going to find it kind of weird that we never told anyone we have a sister."

"Fine," Becky sighed, then went back to the phone.

"Sorry," she said vaguely. "We're kind of busy. We've got... relatives staying. You know."

"Right." Robyn sounded kind of disappointed. "Bye, then. I guess I'll see you when school starts again."

"Bye," Becky put down the phone, then went back to face her hell of a family.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so I'm just kind of setting the scene. I think this story is going to be mostly about how Robyn becomes friends with Julie after the bullying the year before, as that never really got explained in the series. Also about Becky getting used to living with Natasha.**


End file.
